


[단편] 하트로커 HEART-LOCKER

by fanfictioning



Series: [단편] [17]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 나를 너무, 사랑하지말아요





	[단편] 하트로커 HEART-LOCKER

# 리얼물

 

 

 

 

 

***

그대의 심장을

주지

 

 

말아요

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

또 다른 팬싸,

완료

 

 

 

하아,

뻗치네.

곧바로 다음 스케줄로 이동하고,

대기실에서 생수 한 병 가져다가 벌컥,

벌컥

벌컥

500ml 원샷

 

 

 

왜 일까,

왜

보러 오는 걸까.

 

 

 

 

나를

 

 

 

 

***

검은 구름이 뭉게,

뭉게

피어오른다

아아,

또 왔네.

 

 

 

익숙해졌으니까 뭐,

이번엔

어떤 생각들이냐.

 

 

 

 

***

사람이 어떻게 항상,

밝아.

하늘이 항상

맑을 수 없는 것 처럼.

짜증날 때도 있고,

슬플 때도 있고,

모든 것이

덧 없이 느껴질 때도

있지.

 

 

 

지금처럼

 

 

 

***

연예계는 뭘까,

어린 시절부터 일해왔지만.

안에서 보는 이 곳은, 참으로.

미친

세상

아니,

환상의 세상. 꿈 속이라고, 해도

믿을 것 같아.

 

 

 

뭉게뭉게,

구름이 걷히면

무엇이

남아있을까

 

 

 

 

***

크게

네 가지-

 

첫-째

관종

이 것은 연예인이지.

 

둘-째

물주

이 것은 소속사

 

셋-째

관리인

이 것은 스텝

 

넷-째

손님

이 것은

 

 

 

팬

 

 

 

***

무엇을 파는 걸까,

아이돌은 특히.

모호하다.

춤노래랩실력

이 것들은 모두 다,

부차적.

춤은 댄서,

노래는 가수,

랩은 랩퍼.

근데 아이돌은,

이 모든 것을 다 하지만-

아이돌력

이 것이 가장 첫 번째.

 

 

 

 

도대체, 뭘까

아이돌이라는 거

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

이동하는 밴 안에서

힐끗,

쳐다본 너는 어느새

눈을 감고

추욱-

늘어진

뭐,

나와 같구나.

팬싸는 기빨리기가 딱 좋지.

다른 어떤 일보다.

재밌는건 같은 팬싸라도, 멤버들마다

다르다

확실히

팬들과 얘기를 나누는 방식들이-

각자 성격이 들어난달까.

잘은 못 보지만, 관린이가 팬을 대하는 것을 보고 있으면-

대견하기도 하고,

자랑스럽기도 하고,

귀엽기도 하고

참,

동생의 비즈니스를 보는 형의 입장이란.

앗차,

집중집중.

팬싸중이라고.

 

 

 

 

***

무엇을 가져가는 걸까,

많은 돈과 시간, 에너지를 쓰고 이 곳에 오는데.

무엇이,

무엇을

가져가긴 하는 걸까 아니면,

착각일까.

환상 속의

그대

바로 여기있지요.

나요,

나

 

 

 

 

그런데,

 

 

 

 

나, 무얼 주나요.

그대에게,

 

 

 

 

 

***

오늘 스케줄 완료- 숙소에 들어오고,

멤버들은 모두 풀어져서 씻고 짦은 여가생활 후 잘 준비를 한다.

다녤형을 슬쩍 보니, 음.

오늘은 좀 피곤한가. 게임 한 판은 무리-

그러면-

관린이를 보니. 관린이도-

오늘은 꽤나 다운이다.

보인단 말이지, 멤버들을 보면.

언제 다가가도 좋을지, 아니면

'혼자의 시간이 필요해-' 라는 아우라를 뿜뿜하는 때가 있지.

특히, 예민하고 감상적인 멤버들이 특히,

대휘나, 성우형. 관린이. 그리고, 나.

물론 다른 멤버들도 그럴 때가 있지만.

우리 넷이 가장 센치한 거 같아.

남들이 다가와주기를 원하는 방식이 다르달까. 사람마다 다르기 때문에,

나는 그냥 혼자 있는 게 편하다.

좋은 건 아닌데,

그렇잖아. 항상,

남에게 기댈 수 없어. 둘이 있으면, 그냥

서로 혼자 내비두는 게 편하지.

그래서,

관린이가

좋다

 

 

 

 

서로 존중하니까,

혼자 있고 싶을 때

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

꿈을 꾸었다,

까먹고

깨어났다.

폰을 보니,

아직 기상시간 전.

잠이라 해봤자 두 세시간 정도지만.

마음에 생각이 끼어서일까,

일찍 일어났다 생각보다.

침대에 앉아서 몽롱하게 있다가,

조심

조심

아래로 내려온다.

문득,

시야에 들어온다.

널부러진

꽌링군.

 

 

 

흐음

 

 

 

***

뽁

뽁

부드럽단 말이지.

자고 있는 관린이의 볼을

뽁뽁

미간을 찌푸리면서 으잉- 거리고 고개를 돌려버린다.

 

 

 

 

귀여워

 

 

 

 

***

화장실에서 어푸

어푸,

쓱쓱

눈에 들어온다, 내 모습

거울에 비친.

흐음

모르겠단 말이지.

 

 

 

내 무엇을 보고,

오는지. 무엇을,

파는지.

 

 

 

 

***

다시 나갈 시간,

멤버들 모두들 분주하고.

잠보인 관린이는 찌부두둥.

뭐, 그건 변하지 않았다. 그 예전부터,

그 프로그램에서부터. 잠보였으니까.

잠 푹 자고, 잘 먹고, 쑥쑥 커야지 꽌링. 하지만,

일은 쉴 수 없고. 한 번 쉬면,

계속 쉬니까. 일 하면서,

쉬어야하는. 그런 뭐, 말도 안되지만.

모두들

하고 있잖아, 이렇게.

살지. 몸을 바치고, 마음을-

 

 

 

 

아

 

 

 

그렇

 

 

 

-군

 

 

 

 

***

멤버들이 착착착,

밴에 타고. 자연스럽게, 당연하다는 듯

내 옆 자리에 앉는다.

[굿모닝.]

[으응, 굿-]

하암,

한 번 하고.

쩝쩝

[-모닝.]

[지훈, 졸려?]

[어어. 일찍 깨서.]

[잘 자야지.]

[응응.]

또, 자연스럽게. 내 몸 터치

터치

내 몸이 니 봉제인형이냐-

아,

맞다.

\- 멍멍.

\- 오케오케, 키울께.

그 때부터인건가, 자기

애완견만지듯이. 나를,

만지는 거구나.

맞아,

그거군.

하아,

말조심해야한다니까. 몸을 주면,

마음도

주고

그렇지,

내가

파는 건

 

 

 

 

마음

 

 

 

 

***

무대.

무대 위,

아래가 가득

차고.

열광하는 사람들.

아아,

순간이

 

 

 

영원

 

 

 

생활과,

삶

 

 

 

 

***

무대를 끝마치고, 다음 스케줄로-

 

 

 

***

그래요,

손님.

돈이 없으면,

손님이

아니죠

냉정하게 얘기해서,

하지만. 나도,

못 생겨지면

아니니까요,

연예인이

냉정하게 얘기해서.

서로가 서로를, 이용하는 곳

네. 연예계에, 또 특히

아이돌판에 오신 것을

 

 

 

환영합니다

 

 

 

***

그렇기 때문에, 착각

하지 않아야 해요.

우리 둘, 서로서로-

내 인기가 사랑인 것 처럼,

그대 마음이 나를 향한 사랑인 것처럼.

둘 다

아니니까.

관계 중에 가장 좋은 관계는,

비즈니스

우리 그렇게 해요,

 

 

 

비즈니스

 

 

 

 

***

밴 안에서 자연스레 옆자리,

힐끗

오늘은 좀 텐션이 좋은 듯.

자기 폰을 스르륵 스르륵- 넘기고 있는 그의-

아,

손

으음.

가락

흐응.

내 눈길을 인지하고는, 나를 힐끗 보더니.

싱긋-

웃는다.

 

 

 

 

아아, 이런 느낌일까. 내가,

팬들을 향해 웃어줄때. 팬이,

느끼는 감정이.

이런-

 

 

 

 

***

그대 마음의 가장 깊은 곳, 그곳을

나로

채우지 마세요. 그곳은,

성스러운 곳.

비즈니스에게 넘겨주면 아니되는 곳.

넣어버리면,

아프기만 한답니다. 왜냐면, 나는

그대의

연인이

아니니까,

나는 그대의

연예인이니까.

나를 멀리서 보고, 가끔 가까이서 마주하고

웃고, 얘기하고, 나중을 기약하고 서로 응원하고.

그 정도로,

나누기로해요. 우리 마음,

나의 가장 깊은 마음 속,

그대의 가장 깊은 마음 속,

서로에게 주지

말아야

해요

 

 

 

 

나에게 그대의 심장을 주지,

마세요

 

 

 

 

위험하니까

 

 

 

 

***

사랑,

해요.

사랑해요가 아니라.

사랑,

해요-

나 말고.

그대 곁에 좋은 사람이 생기면 좋겠어요, 저도.

마음 편할테니까, 나에게 너무 기대지 않아도 되니까. 나도,

그대에게 너무 기대지 않아도 되니까.

좋은 사람 만나서, 결혼해서. 그대의 아이들과 함께 내 콘서트를 보러와요.

그게 아주 멋진

비즈니스 아닐까요.

좋은 사람 생기지 않아서, 슬퍼져도 괜찮아요. 어차피,

세상 홀로 와서,

홀로 가는 것. 물론,

옆을 지킬 사람이 있으면 좋겠지만.

억지로 만들 필요까지야 없지요,

있으면 있어서, 없으면 없어서

고통받는 것이 애인이니까요. 그렇답니다,

자신의 가장 깊은 마음을 주는 것은-

위험과,

환희가

공존하는-

공전하는 두 개의,

행성같이

그리고, 가끔

나를 보러 와요, 멀리 있는 별처럼.

보고 웃고 즐기세요.

그대의

사랑하는 사람과 함께.

그게 정말 좋은,

 

 

 

 

비즈니스

 

 

 

 

***

곁에 있는 사람이 나보다 못 생겨도

오케-

난 잘생긴게 직업이니까요, 생기든 못 생기든

살면

되죠. 날,

부러워하지마요. 난,

환상을 파는 사람이니까. 나를,

알면 알수록 tmi- 그저 멀리서 보고

즐거워해요. 그게 가장 좋은 비즈니스.

우리 둘의 적정한 거리는 무대 위와

아래, 그 정도가 가장 서로를

존중할 수 있는, 서로를

죽이지 않고, 살리는

그런 관계- 이게

가장 좋은

 

 

 

 

비즈니스

 

 

 

 

***

밴이 도착하고,

[이번 스케는 팬싸야.]

진짜, 뭔지도 모르고 도착한다니까.

뭘 먹는지, 뭘 입는지, 뭘 하는지

그건 관리인들이- 돈, 계약문제는 물주가.

손님들은 모여들고, 장사는 시작되고.

관종들은 열심히 예쁘장단장-

예쁜 짓, 귀여운 짓,

멋진 짓, 환상의

날개짓. 물론,

날아가지는 못 하지만-

새장에 갇혀있는 새가 더

돈을 벌 수 있으니까.

그래도, 내가 선택한 일이니까.

 

 

 

 

노

프라블럼

 

 

 

 

***

[아, 그래요?]

여러 손님들이 거쳐가고, 나는 비즈니스 모드 온-

하지만,

가끔씩 슬쩍,

흘깃

보는 것이다. 그의 모습을,

훔쳐보는 것이다.

오늘은 어쩐지, 잘

하고 있는지. 비즈니스

그리고, 손님 마중하는 그의 웃음을 보고

또

두근

거리는 것이다. 나에게 보여준 표정이 아닌데, 저거-

질투

하다가 또,

으잉 뭐하는 거지 일하는 중에. 그리고, 또

비즈니스 모드

 

 

 

온

 

 

 

***

마음을 드려요,

돈을 주세요.

자, 짤막하게

정리했어요.

우리가 하는

지금 이 일.

악마의 상술일지도,

천사의 손길일지도.

둘 다일지도

모르죠,

상관

없죠

어차피,

환상을 파는 일은 그렇잖아요,

덧

없죠

그러니,

그대의 마음을 보듬아줄 사람을 찾아보아요,

저는

찾았으니까.

불공평하지요, 그렇죠.

속이고 있는지도 몰라요. 그래요,

아이돌이 무슨 연애를 합니까. 그쵸,

.

그래도,

관린이는

내가

놓칠 수 없으니까.

그러니까-

 

 

 

 

아이엠 쏘리,

쏘 쏘 마취

 

 

 

 

 

***

오늘은 팬싸도-

끝

하아,

뻗치네.

다음 스케줄 가기 전에,

대기실에서 생수 한 병을 잡고, 꿀꺽

꿀꺽

꿀-

[나도 좀 먹자.]

관린이의 기다란 손가락이 내 물병을 가져가고,

나는 또, 정신없이

그가 물 마시는 모습을 내 눈 안에 담는 것이다.

위

아래

위위

아래로

움직이는 그의

목울대-

애기살로 포동,

포동한 그의 볼이 팽창과 수축을 반복하고,

뿅

하고, 그의 입술이 병을 물었다가 놓는다.

촉

촉하게 일렁이는 그의 입-술

.

음, 나 완전.

연예인 보는 팬의 눈길, 아니

애인 보는 눈길

어쩜 저렇게 다,

예뻐

[뭘 봐요.]

[너.]

우흐흥, 하고 또 웃는다.

아아, 귀여워

미치겠네.

이런 나도 참,

팔불출이다.

[다음 스케줄 가자-]

그렇게, 또

다음 장소로 가는 우리 둘, 이

순간이 영원-

하지는 않겠지. 모든 것이 그렇듯이, 하지만.

내 마음의 가장 깊은 곳을 훔쳐간 너가,

나의 곁에 지금 있다는 것 만으로도

고마워

 

 

 

 

쌩큐,

베리 마치

 

 

 

 

마이

꽌링

 

 

 

 

사랑해

 

 

 

 

내가 아주,

너무 많이

사랑해

 

 

 

 

알러뷰

쏘,

마취-

 

 

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

***

나의 심장을

빼앗아간 그대는,

하트로커 HEART-LOCKER

 

 

핥

핥

***


End file.
